The One Where Paul's The Man
"The One Where Paul's The Man" is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on May 4, 2000. Plot Elizabeth's dad, Paul, tells Ross not to see Elizabeth anymore or he will call the university and have him fired. Monica, Phoebe and Rachel go to a museum and learn that the beautiful gallery space can be hired for weddings. There is a 2-year waiting list and they all make a reservation - if they don't have a guy by then they can always cancel it. Elizabeth and Ross don't stop seeing each other and agree to hide their relationship from Paul. They go to Elizabeth's grandma's cottage for the weekend but Rachel and Paul turn up as well. Ross catches Paul doing an embarrassing little dance calling himself "the man" and "the love machine" so Ross won't tell Rachel if Paul won't get him fired. Joey tries to get his picture up on a wall in a shop, but ends up getting into trouble. Chandler finds out that Monica hired the museum for the wedding in his and her name. Chandler freaks out and tells Monica he isn't ready. She promises that it didn't mean anything and that she didn't mean to pressure him. When she steps out, Phoebe asks Chandler if Monica was fooled; he replies in the affirmative, and agrees that the museum is a beautiful space, revealing that he intends to ask Monica to marry him. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bruce Willis - Paul Stevens Alexandra Holden - Elizabeth Stevens Merrin Dungey - The Museum Official Ilia Volok - The Dry Cleaner James Michael Tyler - Gunther Susie Park - The Dry Cleaner's Wife Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Brian Caldirola, Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia General * Ilia Volok, who plays the owner of the laundromat, also played one of the main Russian terrorists in Air Force One. * Phoebe mentions the picture of Jim Belushi, an actor-comedian. In 1986 Jim appeared in the film About Last Night which co-starred Demi Moore, who's considered a dopple-danger for Courteney Cox. Jim's late brother John Belushi was also an actor-comedian who was part of the original Saturday Night Live line-up. Jennifer Aniston turned down Saturday Night Live to appear in Friends. * Ross' dialogue 'a man with a plan' is a reference to Willis' film Die Hard. * Ultimately, Chandler and Monica's wedding is held in an event space at a hotel rather than the museum shown in this episode. * Monica says she's not even engaged yet when Rachel says you've got to put your name down as there's a two year waiting list. In fact she'll be married to Chandler in two year's time, getting engaged at the end of this season. Rachel and Phoebe put their names down too but they don't get married for around four years when Phoebe marries Mike in season 10 and Rachel marries Ross shortly after the series finale. Continuity/ Goofs * Monica put her name down on a two year waiting list for the wedding venue. Yet following a cancellation she was offered a date on the same day. * When Ross is jumping out the window Elizabeth's fly is closed, then open in the next scene. * There are two mistakes in the scene where Phoebe spots Joey's picture in the laundromat. For one thing, when Phoebe says "Oh, here it is", she is looking in the opposite direction of the picture. Also, when she says this, her mouth doesn't move at all. External links * The One Where Paul's the Man at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes